1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a package base core and a sensor package structure; in particular, to a package base core and a sensor package structure each having stoppers.
2. Description of Related Art
The packaging quality of conventional sensors is greatly affected by the reliability of the manufacturing process of a compound or a dam core.
However, in the conventional packaging process of a connecting pad or a sensor, an overflowing of compound or an unstable connection between the compound and the dam core affects production yield and product reliability, which may result in increased costs, product returns, damage to reputation, or even overall damage to supply companies or chains.
Accordingly, providing a simple and effective package base core is an important issue in the packaging industry, the semiconductor industry, and other related industries. Specifically, the package base core needs to be implemented at a lower cost without the use of a complicated process or an expensive apparatus, and the package base core needs to be provided with a new structure to avoid an overflowing of compound and to more firmly connect the compound and the substrate, thereby improving production yield and product reliability.